User blog:DegrassiLover1234/I had a Dream last night of what happens in Drop the World (2) here it is....
Omg I had a dream last night of what happens in Drop the World (2)... Main Plot: Bobby wants revenge against Fiona... So I had a dream that after the dance Holly J and Fiona went home and crashed for the night... Btw Fiona's mom was NOT THERE, she was out for dinner. So anyways when they crashed in Fiona's room an intruder comes in with 2 hostages (Bobby, with Tinsley and Declan at gunpoint). Bobby goes into Fiona's room with a gun and wakes Fiona up. Fiona and Holly J are then tortured by Bobby (by having Declan and Tinsley at gunpoint) for half and hour. Fiona and Holly J BEG for Bobby to let Declan and Tinsley go... (bad idea) He goes INSANE and shoots Holly J in the stomach... (Holly J survives) Fiona then runs and grabs a knife and throws it at Bobby's arm (stabbing him). But then Bobby shoots Tinsley in the head (causing her to die) with Declan still on hostage with a striken look of Horror. Declan begs Bobby to leave his sister and Holly J alone :(... and then starts swinging at Bobby's face! Bobby then shoots Fiona in the arm... (Fiona survives) and then... Declan runs in front of Holly J and Fiona :(...... telling Bobby to take him and not them! Declan then gets shot by Bobby in the head (resulting in Declan's death) :(. Bobby gets ready to kill Holly J and Fiona, BUT the police arrive at the scene just in time. Bobby then panics and tells Fiona and Holly J that it's not over, and commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (resulting in Bobby's death). When the police come in they immedietly take Fiona and Holly J to the hospital... and check if Tinsley, Declan, and Bobby are dead... and they are. At the end of the episode Fiona's mom rushes to the emergency room in panic.. and asks Fiona and Holly J what the heck happend :(... When they tell Fiona's mom that Declan's now dead... Fiona's mom starts screaming/ crying in pain :(. The episode ends with the 3 of them crying :( SubPlot: Eli attempts to commit suicide... Eli is mad after Clare has broken up with him through the phone! So Eli tries to commit suicide by crashing into a bus. When Clare arrives at the hospital, BullFrog is seen crying and tells Clare that Eli is in a coma. Clare looks at Eli and Eli is all beaten up and in a coma... The episode ends with the Eli's parents and Clare crying and ends with a cliffhanger, of what's to happen to Eli! The doctor also tells them, he isn't quite sure if Eli will ever be the same... Third Plot: Jenna goes into labor :)..... (This is the only good/cute storyline :D) At the dance when Jenna is dancing with Kc.. suddenly her WATER BREAKS! KC panics and calls a taxi! They drive to the hospital and it takes about 4 hours for Jenna to have her baby BOY :). The episode ends with Jenna,Kc,Jenna's Brother, and KC's mom... in relief and smiling while holding their new baby boy,Noah :)!!! :D Quite a dream right? lol Category:Blog posts Category:Drop The World Category:Season 10 Category:Season Finale Category:Death Category:Shooting Category:Commit Suicide Category:Blog posts Category:Childbirth